Something More
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Buffy has a realization when Willow's daughter is born


TITLE: Something More  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Buffy has a realization when Willow's daughter is born  
SPOILER: Graduation Day MILDLY  
DISTRIBUTION: Crystal and Butterfly, if they want it. Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =)   
  
  
  
Buffy was reluctant to enter the hospital room. Through the window in the door, she could see Xander lying on the bed next to Willow. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her and in her arms lay their newborn baby girl. After ten long years and two miscarriages, Xander and Willow Harris were finally parents. Buffy smiled, tears filling her eyes as she watched the new family bond. She felt two pangs, one in her heart and the other in the pit of her stomach. She'd always thought she'd have a child or two of her own by now, age thirty. Instead, she was a seemingly bitter Watcher who couldn't even control her Slayer. She often realized that Chloe was putting her through what she put Giles through and felt herself smirking.   
  
She focused on Willow's face as she looked at her daughter. Her smile was one of complete contentment. She wondered if she would ever know that feeling, if she would ever have a child of her own. There didn't seem to be any way she could ever have one with Angel, but she couldn't get the image of him playing with their daughter out her mind. She pictured her as having black hair like her father and blue eyes deep as the ocean. He would be running around the house with the baby on his shoulders, giggling all the way. Twelve years had passed since their breakup, and although they saw each other on occasion, it was never enough for Buffy. She wanted what they'd had in high school. She wanted him with her all the time, protecting her, watching over her. She wanted him as a husband. Willow had made his soul permanent years ago, but he still kept his distance, saying it was better for her. She hadn't realized just how much she wanted and needed him in her life until she saw Willow and Xander together with the new baby. It brought everything into perspective.   
  
"Buffy!" Xander opened the door and hugged her. "Come on in. We sent the nurse to get you eons ago."   
  
"I know, I was just letting you guys have a moment." she sniffled and prayed the tears were gone from her eyes. She entered the room and shut the door behind her, smiling as she neared Willow and the baby.  
  
"Hey," Willow said. She sounded and looked exhausted, and Buffy immediately wondered if she shouldn't be there. "Sit with us," she motioned and Buffy sat on the side of the bed opposite Xander. She leaned over to look closely at the tiny pink bundle in her best friend's arms.   
  
"You guys, she's beautiful."   
  
"She's a miracle," Xander said.   
  
"Welcome to Sunnydale, Faith." Buffy said, using the name Xander and Willow had chosen for their daughter months ago. Buffy touched the baby's tiny hand and marveled at how soft her skin was.   
  
"Her name isn't Faith." Xander said. "I mean, Faith is her middle name, but we're going to call her by her first name." He gave Willow a smile and she winked at him.   
  
"Oh no. You guys didn't name her Buffy, did you? 'Cause I'm way flattered, but Buffy Faith? It doesn't sound so great."   
  
Willow laughed. "We didn't name her Buffy. No offense," she added quickly.   
  
"None taken. Cordelia Faith is pretty."   
  
"Not Cordelia," Xander said.   
  
Buffy racked her mind trying to remember the other names they'd tossed around once Will had found out she was having a girl.   
  
"Kendra?" she guessed. "Emma? Rachel? Caroline?"   
  
"Nope." Willow let out a giggle.   
  
"So what'd you name her?" Buffy said. "I'm out of guesses."   
  
"We thought we'd let her Godmother name her." Willow said. "Whadda ya say Buff?"   
  
"Me?" she felt the tears return and didn't bother fighting them.   
  
"You." Xander said.   
  
"I would be honored." Buffy told them.   
  
Xander helped Willow hand Buffy the baby and watched proudly as Buffy kissed her Goddaughter's forehead. Xander wished he had a camera.   
  
"I have a name in mind," she told them. "I heard it on TV the other day and it would go really well with Faith."   
  
"What is it?" Xander asked.   
  
"Kyla." she studied the baby. It suited her. An unique name for a unique baby.   
  
"Kyla Faith," Willow said. "I love it. Thank you Buffy."   
  
"Thank you for giving me a Goddaughter."   
  
They sat for a minute more and then Buffy noticed Willow yawning. Realizing she should give her some time to rest, she handed Xander the baby and kissed her best friend goodbye before making a quiet exit, still wishing for something more.


End file.
